Past Times
by Ministirth
Summary: One cold snowy night Yami finds a small boy wandering around the streets. Yami finds out about Yugi's abusive father and must help the 7-year-old escape a life of misery. (FIN)
1. Prologue

Adel: Just so you know this Prologue is extremely short so it's only a taste of what the story is about k!  
  
Rumplestiltskin: It actually means you can't be bothered writing a long prologue!  
  
Adel: No it means I'm spreading my chapters out!  
  
Rumplestiltskin: Oh sure!  
  
Prologue  
  
Yugi walked about the kitchen humming softly to him self as he tried to clean up as best he could. His father generally left him the cleaning and threatened him if it wasn't done. He knew it wasn't good idea to mess with father the cuts and bruises were enough evidence.  
  
He carried out the trash and placed it tidily in the rubbish tin outside the Motou residence. The grass was wet and dewy and the sun was only just coming up over the houses. He could see the clouds shifting and changing every second and only wished they would just come and take him away from his horrible predicament.  
  
Yugi finally came out of the short daydream he was in only to realize if he stayed out in the street any longer he would probably freeze to death. He shuddered and quickly walked back to the house. His father would be back soon and it would be wise it finish off the housework before he did get back.  
  
The Green Renault pulled up in the drive and Yugi froze he quickly swept up the rest of the broken glass on the floor. He headed to his bedroom and ducked under the bed. Yugi's father was a rather rugged looking man and disliked people who got in his way. He ended up looking after Yugi when Yugi's mother had died. He had to bring Yugi up by him self. He was stuck with this job and he truly wished the seven year old would just die as well. The door slammed open and Yugi's father headed to the fridge to stock up on more booze. Yugi heard a beer bottle smash and an angry grunt. "Yugi where the fuck are you!" Yugi stayed where he was hoping his father would just forget he existed. "YUGI!" Mr. Motou sprinted up the stairs and nearly broke down Yugi's door. He picked up the bed and threw it across the room exposing the small boy. "Come here!" Yugi quickly got to his feet and allowed his father to forcefully grab his arm and drag him down the staircase. They reached the bottom and Mr. Motou threw Yugi into the kitchen table causing Yugi's head to bash into the table leg. He pointed to the sink where the unwashed dishes sat then he left then room. Yugi rubbed the small bump on his head and wiped away the tears. Yugi wanted more they than any thing else to be somewhere where people loved him. Little did he know he would eventually get his wish.  
  
Adel: It's short I know but hey! Don't like don't read!  
  
Rumplestiltskin: It's like the shortest story I've ever heard! How long did it take you 10 20 minutes?  
  
Adel: 30!  
  
Rumplestiltskin: jeez Adel hasn't this idea been used before?  
  
Adel: Well yea! I like it Yami is gonna be in it and it's gonna get a lot more violent too!  
  
Rumplestiltskin: oh okay then!  
  
Adel: (Bashes Rumple on head) yes very violent!  
  
Rumplestiltskin: 


	2. Snowy

Adel: My new chappy! Hehehe!  
  
Rumplestiltskin: Oh yes! Exciting!  
  
Adel: !  
  
Yugi cleaned up the dishes quickly and as quietly as he possibly could and walked slowly up the stairs to what he called his bedroom. It was very dark on a count of only one window was placed high above eye level so it hardly lit up the room at all. The wallpaper was coming away at most of the corners and some of the carpet was missing. There was a bed, mirror and a closet filled with old jackets and some of Yugi's toys. Yugi clambered into the bed and closed his eyes tightly fearing the ghosts and spirits hiding in the old closet. Soon he was fast asleep and dreaming of rainbows and flowers and being with his mother.  
  
Yugi awoke rather abruptly when the shouting of his father came ringing through his ears. "Yugi! Get down here now!" Yugi quickly got out of bed and ran down the stairs towards the voice. He met his dad at the bottom of the stairs.  
  
"What's wrong?" "Did you break my watch?" "N-no!' "You did who else would of!" "I didn't" "Why did you!" "I didn't break it" "Why? Tell me!" Yugi was seized and thrown into the banister. he started to cry. "WHY!" He was kicked in the stomach repetitively. "YUGI! WHY DID YOU DO IT!" He grabbed Yugi's small arm forcefully and dragged him back up stairs and into his room. "Right! You'll stay in here until you can tell me! Got it!" Yugi managed to force a nod before he was thrown into the bed frame.  
  
"I m-miss you m-mum" Yugi whispered between sobs. There was a lot of pain in his rips and upper back but Yugi seemed used to it. He'd been in his room for quite some time now and was very hungry and lonely. He missed his mother terribly and didn't seem to have any friends because all the boys in his school teased him for being short. He had managed to position his bed so that he could get up onto the windowsill and look out the window. It was snowing and Yugi guessed his class would be playing in the snow around this time.  
  
He heard the Green Renault come down the street through the thick snow. Yugi darted under the bed and listened intently for his father's footsteps. Sure enough he heard the loud clomping sound of the steal-capped boots hitting the floor towards the stairs. Yugi remained quiet and curled himself tighter into a ball. The footsteps advanced the stairs and Yugi's door was nearly ripped off its hinges. Yugi knew his father was extremely drunk at this point and it would probably be a good idea to do what ever he wanted so as not to get hurt. "Yugi!" Yugi quickly scuttled out from under the bed and looked at his father with a petrified look. "Yugi you are going to tell me the watch!" "Sorry?" "THE WATCH YOU BROKE!" "I didn't break it!" "You little fucker come here!" He grabbed Yugi's long sleeved shirt and dragged him down the stairs again. Yugi didn't struggle but felt desperate. "How dare you talk back!" Said Mr. Motou throwing Yugi out into the frost bitten snow and slamming the door behind him.  
  
Yugi scrambled to his feet and stared around at his surroundings. He didn't know what to do now. After he thought about it he decided to find shelter somewhere before he froze to death wearing the clothes that he did. He stared to walk out into the snow. His feet sank under the snow and being as short as he was he found it very hard to walk. He was only wearing socks making his feet feel like icicles. He tried to quicken his pace to make himself warmer but failed miserably the snow was too slippery.  
  
Yugi managed to reach the road and found it easier to walk on it then the footpath. The arctic snow blustered about making Yugi cringe. He felt weak and tired and decided to rest for a bit under a small tree. He felt sleepy and extremely cold but managed to position himself under it. Soon he was dreaming of being with his mother amongst the flowers and rainbows.  
  
Adel: Well there you go I can take a break now I've finished this chapter.  
  
Rumplestiltskin: It's not worth a break! Come on write another chapter!  
  
Adel: No!  
  
Rumplestiltskin: Please?  
  
Adel: I will eventually so stop bugging me!  
  
Rumplestiltskin: -- 


	3. Yami's House

Rumplestiltskin: Hello all and welcome to another chapter my name is Rumple and...  
  
Adel: RUMPLE! Where did you hide my computer?  
  
Rumplestiltskin: Oh shit (bounds out of room and hides under kitchen table with laptop)  
  
Adel: Rumple if you don't come out now you won't get any chicken necks!  
  
Rumplestiltskin: Chicken necks?  
  
Adel: sigh (walks over to table and grabs Rumple and computer)  
  
Rumplestiltskin: mumble mumble chicken necks mumble...  
  
Adel: get the hell off my foot!  
  
Yami walked quickly down the street. He hated snow and wanted to be home where it was warm and dry and where he could cook microwave pasta and fish fingers.  
  
He stopped walking when he noticed a figure walking across his path. First it made the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end but then he realized the figure was just a child.  
  
He stared at the kid who hadn't noticed he was there. Were his eyes deceiving him? No loving parent would send there child out in the middle of a snowy night alone would they?  
  
Yami looked around noticing the child had gone.  
  
"Now were did that kid go?" Yami could just see some sunken footsteps leading off the road. He sighed and followed them.  
  
Finally Yami saw the boy sitting under a tree shivering. He couldn't believe his eyes. The boy was so little and what surprised him the most was his hair it was identical to his own.  
  
Hey kid, are you okay?" Yami questioned making the boy jump.  
  
Yugi stared at him not knowing what to do. His father had told him never to talk to strangers but he was also the one who had kicked him out of the house.  
  
"Y-yea I-I'm f-fine" Yugi managed to say trying hard to obscure the coldness in his voice.  
  
Yami looked at him sympathetically and then frowned. "Where are your parents?"  
  
Now Yugi wasn't one to lie but in this situation he thought it best. "They told me to go for a walk and get some milk" "Did they now?"  
  
"Y-yes"  
  
"I think you'd better come with me"  
  
Yami went over to help him up and noticed Yugi was wearing nothing but soaking clothes. He put his coat around him and hauled him up.  
  
"You're freezing! My house is just down the road you'll have to come" Yugi contemplated this for a moment and decided it would be better than going home. "Okay"  
  
They walked slowly down the road as Yugi had a hard time keeping his balance. "What's your name kid?"  
  
"Yugi"  
  
"I'm Yami"  
  
Finally they got to Yami's house and Yugi collapsed on the doorstep. Yami quickly opened the door and laid the young boy on the sofa.  
  
"Yugi?" He shook Yugi trying to wake him but then stopped, deciding it was best if he let the boy sleep.  
  
Yami turned on a few heaters and went to find some dry clothes for him. The warmest thing he could find was a big woolen jersey in his cupboard. H e brought it out and went back to Yugi . Yami undressed him and dried his hair. Yami was astounded by the burses he found on Yugi's back. Yami shook his head and pulled the big woolen jersey. He carried Yugi into his room and placed him on his bed.  
  
"Sleep well we will sort all this out in the morning." Yami said to the unconscious Yugi.  
  
Adel: People please don't accuse me of plagiarism I don't steal people's plots I write them!  
  
Rumple: YOU write them!  
  
Adel: Yes I do!  
  
Rumplestiltskin: What about me?  
  
Adel: You can't write!  
  
Rumplestiltskin...Yes I can!  
  
Adel: Okay then write your name! (Hands paper to Rumple)  
  
Rumplestiltskin:? ...... Um how do you spell Rumple?  
  
Adel: sigh 


	4. Warmth

Adel: Hello I'm so sorry I haven't updated in awhile there's just so many things to do in so little time!  
  
Rumplestiltskin: Yea I'm sure!  
  
Adel: You don't have to put up with it Rumple!  
  
Rumplestiltskin: No but I have to put up with you!  
  
Adel: Just be glad they have animal cruelty rules in this country!  
  
Yugi's eyes shot open and darted around his surroundings. Where was he? Panicked, Yugi got up his gaze meeting a pair of yellow eyes. The cat jumped off his bed as if its mission was completed. Yugi smiled slightly and followed the cat out of the room.  
  
The house was very quiet but warm and homely which was something Yugi would only dream of having. He looked around for Yami but he was nowhere to be found. Yugi frowned and decided he must have gone to work or something. Yugi found the bathroom and then the living room. It was like he wasn't supposed to be there but was.  
  
Yugi heard the front door open and dashed for the bedroom. He skidded under the bed. He curled himself tightly into a ball and closed his eyes.  
  
Yami came through the front door and dumped the shopping on the counter. Casey bounded into the room "Casey!" Yami opened the door again to let the cat out. He then went to see how Yugi was doing.  
  
"Yugi?" His heart stopped when he noticed the empty bed. Yami took a deep breath to ready himself for a big search to find the young boy but just as he was about to leave the room he heard a small whimpering sound coming from the bed. He stared wondering if Yugi was there and that his eyes were only just adjusting to the light.  
  
When he realised his eyes were fine he moved over to the bed and slowly slid it forward uncovering Yugi's diminutive little body.  
  
"Yugi a-are you okay?" Yugi stared at Yami frightened out of his wits. Yami went over to comfort him. "Yugi please trust me I won't hurt you. What's wrong?"  
  
"I'm okay"  
  
Yami smiled and picked him up off the floor. "Would you like some breakfast?"  
  
Yugi said yes on a count of never being asked that before.  
  
"Good" Yami left the room and Yugi wondered what to do next. Deciding it would be best to follow started walking and soon got to the kitchen.  
  
Yami sat down at the table next to Yugi and a bowl of cornflakes. "Yugi, don't you think your mummy and daddy will be worried about you? How about after breakfast I take you home?"  
  
"No I like it here!"  
  
"But I'm sure they'll be worried at least let me call them."  
  
"Okay!"  
  
"Do you know your phone number Yugi?"  
  
"No I don't think so"  
  
"What's your last name?"  
  
"Motou"  
  
Yami got out the phone book and skimmed through it. Luckily for him there were only a few Motou's in the area. After a few tries he got the right house.  
  
"What!" Came the rude voice of Yugi's father.  
  
"Hello are you Mr. Motou?"  
  
"Indeed I am who are you?"  
  
"My name is Yami I was just wondering if your son was missing?" There was silence for awhile  
  
"Yes he is! Where are you I'll come pick him up."  
  
Yami got Yugi's clothes out of the drier and handed them to him. Here put these on, your dad is coming to pick you up in five minutes.  
  
Yugi froze and started to shake his head.  
  
"Can I stay with you Yami?"  
  
"I'll sure you can come to visit me some time"  
  
Yugi's eyes welted up with tears and he hugged Yami. "I'll miss you!"  
  
"I'll miss you too"  
  
Yugi quickly put his clothes on and tried to tie up the shoelaces on the shoes Yami had leant him.  
  
"Here I'll help you with those" Yugi flinched as Yami moved his hand closer to him. Yami stared not believing Yugi was scared he was going to hit him or something.  
  
"Thanks Yami!" Yugi got up and headed for the front door where he could see a figure through the glass window. Yami followed Yugi to the door and opened it. There stood a rather irritated looking man a lot taller than Yami. "Hey thanks for finding him" He said through gritted teeth. "No problem! Bye Yugi" Yami waved to him but Yugi didn't wave back.  
  
Yami felt the anxiety growing in his chest and he knew it wasn't the last time he'd see Yugi.  
  
Adel: There! Oh and if anyone has any thoughts on what I should do next please tell me I'm completely stumped for ideas at the moment. 


	5. Back Home

Adel: Thanks Yami Tangela and Curtis Zidane Ziraa I might just do that! Oh and I know Yami is being kinda retarded at the moment! That's coz I'm just trying to set a plot and if Yami knows every thing it might mangle the story up a bit! Oh and I am a BIG fan of lotr! Where I live its offence to not love it!  
  
Rumplestiltskin: What the hell does mangle mean?  
  
Adel: ...I'm not sure? Ruin it?  
  
Rumplestiltskin: Humph yes well on with the fic!  
  
Yugi got into the back of the car furthest away from his dad and snuggled into the warm jacket Yami had given him. He didn't want to go home. He knew what would happen when he got there.  
  
He got out a freshly folded piece of paper from his pocket, which had a small printed phone number on it. Yami's phone number just in case.  
  
Yugi smiled and put it back in his pocket safely. He was strayed from his thoughts when his father's booming voice travelled into his ears and made him shudder.  
  
"Yugi, if you ever do that again, I mean it there will be big trouble!"  
  
Yugi wanted to be silent he didn't want his father to lock him in his room for another few days he hated it but being as naïve as he was Yugi pleaded with his father not to be locked away again.  
  
This served a perfect punishment for Yugi as he was so easily manipulated being only seven years old.  
  
"When we do get home that's exactly were you are to go understand!"  
  
Yugi nodded with tears in his eyes. He remembered the closet and his squeaky bed. He remembered the dark navy blue curtain and stone cold floorboards.  
  
The Renault stopped at the house and Yugi hastily got out and sped towards the front door. Once the door had been opened for him he got to his room and slid under the bed to avoid being hit. "Yugi you little brat come here!" Yugi knew he would be saver under the bed and stayed.  
  
"Yugi!"  
  
This time he had pushed his luck. His father ripped the mattress off the bed and thew the frame at the wall. He grabbed Yugi's legs and propelled him into the recently thrown bed frame.  
  
Yugi screamed in pain as the metal came in contact with his arm. He tried his best to protect himself but the giant hands and feet were plummeting down on his feeble little body.  
  
Finally the punching and kicking stopped and Mr. Motou decided it was time for a drink.  
  
He left the bedroom without a word and Yugi curled into a ball again his aching body tired from abuse.  
  
Yami yawned and slowly walked home. "One of these day I'll get a car" He said to himself. He opened the door and was lunged at by Casey. He chuckled and put the cat on the floor. He sat in his chair and looked out the window.  
  
Yami knew that late nights weren't the best especially night shifts. It was only five and he only had a few hours before he would be out to work again. He sighed and decided to get something for him and Casey to eat.  
  
Adel: I know it's short but I've other things to take care of too. I've decided to stop writing my other story for now it will give me time to think about this one more! If anyone has any ideas for that one PLEASE let me know! 


	6. Lonely Night

Adel: I got some time this weekend to write another chapter so here it is!  
  
Rumplestiltskin: Yay I love new chapters!  
  
Adel: I do too!  
  
Rumplestiltskin: Thanks for that Colleen and Animefreak 500, for the word definition! Oh and to all others that reviewed you've been very helpful!  
  
Yugi cried and cried until he heard the footsteps advance the stairs and tear around the corner. He noticed his dad's cold stare and only wished he wasn't such a crybaby.  
  
"If you don't shut the fuck up I will do it for you!" Came the thundering voice.  
  
Yugi tired desperately to stop his sobs but they couldn't help themselves.  
  
"SHUT UP!" He lunged for Yugi kicking him hard in the rip cage.  
  
Yugi knew he had to reach the phone to call Yami. Would Yami really help him? Yugi didn't care he managed to slip past the towering giant and flee downstairs to the kitchen. He snatched up the phone and wiped out the piece of paper.  
  
Yugi managed to dial the first four numbers before the phone was ripped out of his hand.  
  
He could only watch as is dad tore apart the telephone box.  
  
"YUGI! You come here right now!" The voice spat. Yugi could smell the alcohol on his breath and knew it would definitely end in tears so, he did the only thing he could do run.  
  
He dashed for the door and felt the icy air hit his cheeks. Happy to be wearing Yami's jacket he ran as fast as his little legs could carry him.  
  
After what seemed like forever he got the end of the street tired and out of breath he made a sharp turn left.  
  
He heard his father's footsteps behind him but kept running.  
  
He tried to loose his him by cutting across gardens and ducking under short trees but it didn't work. Each time Mr. Motou got closer and closer.  
  
Yugi got to a fenced garden discovering he was trapped.  
  
"Haha now I got ya, come here Yugi!"  
  
Yugi winced and noticed the small gap under the fence. It was a long shot but he just managed to scabble through before his father caught him.  
  
"You little bastard! Get back here now! Yugi?"  
  
Yugi didn't stop to even catch a breath. Maybe he had lost his dad for now but he could still be caught.  
  
He got back on the road and continued running. His arm stung like crazy and his throat was dry and sore.  
  
He got to a main road and started walking to catch his breath finally, but regretted it.  
  
For right behind him came the Green Renault. He groaned distressingly and started to run again. But the car was to fast and he couldn't get away.  
  
He disappeared into an unknown street and dived into some bushes gasping for breath and prayed his dad hadn't seen him.  
  
Lucky for him it had worked.  
  
Once he had caught his breath he wandered down the dark road and tried to pin point his location.  
  
Since Yugi had hardly ever seen the town he lived in, it didn't help.  
  
Then he heard a voice behind him and spined around.  
  
Large arms grabbed him and pulled him back into the bushes. He tried to scream but a sweaty hand covered his mouth.  
  
"Hello boy, where are your parents? You know you shouldn't wander around after dark it's dangerous."  
  
Yugi felt alone now he was away from his home and it made his less confident.  
  
He struggled as hard as his could to get free but he knew he was over powered.  
  
The arms dragged him further and further away from the road.  
  
Yugi hoped this man would help him find Yami and get him away from his father. Maybe he would even drive him over to Yami's house.  
  
He hoped...  
  
Adel: Okay now it's getting interesting! Hope this is good! Anyway I still appreciate help guys so don't hold back! 


	7. Finding Yami

Adel: Thanks Chebnile, Kitty Neko, Yamizangle, Curtis Zidane Ziraa, Animefreak500, MysticJuneBugs, Carlia, Pharaohs Angel, Yugi-angel and Koishii No Tenshi and anyone else who reviewed my other chapters! Hehehe! Oh yea and Rumple for helping me with writing my chapters!  
  
The man dragged him so far into the bushes that trees surrounded them both. Yugi had no idea where he was. Once the hand was removed from his mouth he took in a deep breath.  
  
"I need help someone is chasing me!"  
  
There was no reply  
  
"Please!" Yugi begged but he still didn't get an answer instead he felt a hand stroke his cheek. Yugi stepped back hoping to find the way out but his back just hit an ensnaring branch.  
  
"My dad-dy hates me and I-I n-need to get away from here!" The tears started as soon as he realised he wasn't to get any help from this stranger.  
  
Yugi felt cold and lost but above anything else frightened.  
  
The hand slid down and rested on Yugi's back.  
  
Yugi pushed the hand away and was punished with a sharp jab in the stomach where his already bruised organs were.  
  
Then his body was pushed up against a tree coursing a branch to tear at his face.  
  
Yugi cried out in pain as his warmth disappeared along with his jacket.  
  
"Let me go!" he screamed hoping Yami would hear, being the only person to actually cared about him.  
  
The hands shred at his clothes and soon he felt the cold really kick in. He had no choice he had to get away from this man.  
  
He felt along the trees with his hands and felt a small opening. Finally something good had actually happened to poor Yugi.  
  
When he got the chance he kicked the man as had as he could hoping to have gotten his face.  
  
Success thought Yugi and swept into the small opening.  
  
He dashed through the bushes not knowing where to go. Suddenly his face collided with a tree.  
  
Yugi's vision blurred for a bit and his head buzzed. Sobs escaped his trembling lips and he began to cry.  
  
His legs told him to run, he had to get up but his body was in a state of shock.  
  
"I mustn't cry I have to get up" He managed to take a few steps before he was grabbed again. "Get away from me!" Yugi gave another furious kick but this time it missed.  
  
Yugi regained his balance and tried again desperately wanting to be free from grasp. Finally he got in a cheap shot and dashed through the bushes once again.  
  
Relived to be back on the road, he sped down it as fast as possible.  
  
Yugi kept running he could see Yami's house in the distance.  
  
He ran up the steps leading to the front door and knocked loudly.  
  
"Yami YAMI! Please open the door!"  
  
The lights were out and all the doors were locked.  
  
Yugi walked around the inter house. He found a window but it was locked as well. He saw Casey snoozing on an armchair and he could even smell the warmth wafting through the cracks in the wall and the window itself.  
  
Yugi crouched down under the window. He was soaked to the bone and was only wearing his boxers and singlet.  
  
Yugi had finally given up. He was tired, hungry, lost, cold and frightened. Silent tears streamed down his face and the cold wind blew him about making every inch of him lose its warmth.  
  
"Yugi!" Yugi looked up wondering if the voice was in his head.  
  
"Yugi are you alright?"  
  
Yugi stared into the darkness searching for Yami. Boy it sure did sound like Yami but Yugi couldn't see him.  
  
"Y-Yami? Where are you?"  
  
Yugi saw a figure getting closer.  
  
"Yami!"  
  
Yugi got up his shaking body trembled in the windy snow. He ran towards the figure.  
  
Adel: Rumple is this any good?  
  
Rumplestiltskin: Yes yes its good!  
  
Adel: Yay and sorry for the late update but I'll try hard to get the next chapter done in time! 


	8. Yugi where have you been?

Adel: It's so cold here! Why won't it be warm! I want it to be warm! It's hard to type in a cold room! Where has the warm weather gone!  
  
Rumplestiltskin: I don't know it might because its winter! Anyway can we please concentrate on the story now!  
  
Adel: Okay sorry! And I'll just say it again, thanx for the reviews!  
  
"Yugi where have you been?" Yugi's heart stopped. In that instant he would've given anything for it to have been Yami.  
  
He stared into the dimly lit eyes of his father. Yugi couldn't feel the cold any more but he did feel like throwing up.  
  
"YUGI!"  
  
He felt a gloved hand grab his arm and drag him to a very familiar green car.  
  
"Get in!"  
  
"No! I don't want to live with you!"  
  
"HOW DARE YOU TALK BACK!" Yugi was slapped hard on the cheek and knew he hadn't a choice, Yugi had already given up anyway. He was tired of fighting. Yugi was about to get into the car when a piece of paper smacked him in the face.  
  
Yugi looked down at the paper angry at it for choosing him the one person living in misery to hit.  
  
Yami's phone number! Suddenly there was a gleam of hope.  
  
Yugi bolted from the car.  
  
But how had he got it? The last time he had seen it was back at his house. Yugi didn't care it had Yami's number on it and that's all the mattered.  
  
"Yugi get back here now! If you die from the cold it won't be my fault!"  
  
Maybe he was right. Yugi felt numb from cold but he just couldn't give up now not when he had come so far.  
  
The street didn't seem comfortable to run down but Yugi didn't have a choice.  
  
He felt the beaming headlights of the car on his back.  
  
"YUGI!"  
  
Yugi steamed down the road and around the corner.  
  
Finally he came to a road Junction.  
  
He ran right into an alleyway and stayed down until the Renault had driven past.  
  
Yugi then looked around hoping to find a phone box.  
  
He took in a deep breath to try and relieve himself of the shivering. It just made him feel colder than he already was.  
  
Yugi wandered about the streets hopelessly wishing he had just gone with his father even if he would get a beating it was better than freezing to death.  
  
Yugi had no idea where he was so he couldn't just go home but maybe he could go into a petrol station and ask them for directions he had seen it done in movies and at least he would have some where to stay for the night.  
  
Yugi had past many petrol stations so all he had to do was turn around.  
  
Yugi started walking again. Each step was like walking over broken glass. The snow was so cold and sharp Yugi hadn't even noticed his feet were covered in blood.  
  
Yugi smiled for the first time as a brightly-lit building came into view.  
  
He stumbled towards the door and pushed it open slowly. He got to the counter and was about to ask when he noticed the cashier's horrified expression.  
  
"My god what happened to you?" Yugi was stunned. What did he mean it was none of his business even if he was in his boxers he would have liked to be asked a better question.  
  
"D-do you know where Gratin Street is?" The man didn't answer instead he came out from around the counter and bent down to Yugi's eyelevel.  
  
"You look like you've been through a hurricane! I'll have to call an ambulance."  
  
Yugi's eyes widened. No he couldn't go to hospital his dad would murder him. "No I'm fine!" The man had no interest in what Yugi had to say. He disappeared behind a door. Yugi wondered if he should run again but he had no energy.  
  
Adel: Good? Bad? Tell me! I need to know! I had a little dilemma before, well firstly it was the fact that Yugi had Yami's phone number but he had just been to his house and Yami wasn't there! So lets just say Yami has a cellphone! Secondly, If Yugi had gone to a petrol station to ask for directions why couldn't he just ask to use their phone? Anyway I've got a good idea for that so if you wanna know what happens gimme reviews!...please. 


	9. Together Again

Adel: Tank-es for de reviews! MysticJuneBugs could you please send me some of your lovely hot weather coz I need to defrost my room and Blondie Hanyou, You suck! I'm not lazy!  
  
Sorry for the late update!  
  
The man returned with a blanket and rapped it around Yugi's shoulders. "This should make you a little warmer. Stay here I'll just call that ambulance for you" Yugi looked around for something to lean on. He now realised how tired he was.  
  
Yugi heard someone come through the door. He scootered behind a rack of newspapers and prayed his father wasn't there.  
  
Yugi sensed the figure move towards the counter and he very slowly inched around until the ends of his hair and his eye could been seen. He tried to get a good look at the figure but before he could see it the rack of newspapers toppled to the floor.  
  
Yugi stared down at them wishing he could disappear.  
  
There was dead silence in the room until the footsteps came closer.  
  
"YUGI!?" Yugi's eyes opened and he looked up into dark crimson ones. Relief flooded Yugi's mind and he smiled widely.  
  
"Yugi w-what happened you look terrible!"  
  
Yugi couldn't speak he felt so exhausted instead, he tried to get up but his legs stung like bees had attacked him.  
  
Yami held out his hand. Yugi looked like he had been mugged. His clothes were barely enough to cover him and they were totally drenched. Yami couldn't help but feel responsible.  
  
"Yugi what in the world happened to you?"  
  
"Hey Yami could you take care of the shop while I'm gone I've just got to take this poor lad to the hospital." The cashier came round the corner with another blanket.  
  
"It's alright I'm his friend I'll go with him."  
  
They both helped Yugi stay balanced until the ambulance arrived.  
  
"You'd better take care of him Yami!"  
  
The paramedics escorted Yugi into the ambulance.  
  
Yugi groaned as disinfectant was applied to his face.  
  
"Yami it hurts."  
  
Yugi started to cry again. It wasn't the pain but the anxiety of going home to his father.  
  
"It's okay we're nearly there Yugi"  
  
Yami gave a weak smile.  
  
"You'll be okay"  
  
Yugi closed his eyes as he fell into unconsciousness. The dark seemed so far away now.  
  
"Sir?"  
  
"Is he okay?"  
  
"Yes yes he'll be fine. Now I need to know what happened. Are you his father?"  
  
"No I'm his friend"  
  
"I see well does he have any family relations I can call?"  
  
"Yea Mr. Motou"  
  
"Okay well I'll get the nurse onto that right away you can see him now."  
  
Yami stepped into the room. Dark shadows set across his face.  
  
The boy in the bed was looking at picture books with one of the nurses. He was smiling and looked happy.  
  
Why had it been Yugi? Yugi was so lovable you wouldn't think anyone could hate him so much.  
  
The nurse packed away the books and toys and carried them out as she past Yami she told him to not mention Yugi's father too much.  
  
Yami stepped in and sat in the vacant seat.  
  
"How are you feeling Yugi?"  
  
"It's your fault!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You told my dad to come and pick me up and take me home. Why couldn't I of just stayed with you?"  
  
"Yugi your dad might have been worried about you. I'm sorry you're right it was my fault but I'm here now and I won't let any one hurt you again."  
  
"It's not your fault It's my fault I tried to call you but..."  
  
Yugi's eyes filled with tears  
  
"Come now no more tears. It's not your fault Yugi you did all you could and you won the battle"  
  
Yami gave Yugi a big hug and Yugi felt happy to be with his best friend again.  
  
Rumple: sob...sob aw cute!  
  
Adel: Well it's a bit crusty but I rushed this chapter. Sorry guys! 


	10. Yami? Arrested?

Adel: Thanks yaminakathy for reviewing 10 times and to everyone else I love you guys! And yes it's very cold here very very very cold! Have you noticed that this story is set in winter? That's because it's cold in the southern hemisphere!  
  
Rumple: Okay we get it Adel Its cold!  
  
Adel: Yes sorry for my ranting!  
  
Yami watched Yugi sleep. It distressed him to know that Yugi had been hurt. Yami still wasn't quite sure what had happened but he was sure this was to do with Yugi's father.  
  
Yugi stirred in his sleep. Probably a bad dream Yami thought. The night was dark and cold. The rain patted softly on the roof. Yami didn't dare look at his watch but he presumed it was about midnight.  
  
He hated his night shifts at that petrol station it really got to him.  
  
Yami looked down at Yugi once again. He remembered the bruises and scratches which were still clear as day on Yugi's face. but what was really bizarre was Yugi's lack of clothing. Now why had Yugi only have his boxers on when he saw him?  
  
Yami couldn't understand it. Had Yugi's father taken them off and thrown him outside for punishment?  
  
What could a 7-year-old possibly have done to make his father so angry?  
  
Yami stood up. He needed to talk to Yugi's father right away. He went to the front desk to ask if he had arrived.  
  
"Sorry sir but he has been taken to the police department for questioning."  
  
A big grin came over Yami's face. That will teach him he thought.  
  
Yami went back to the room to check on Yugi. The bed was empty. Yami felt a tingling feeling go down his spine.  
  
"Yugi" Yami spoke with dread in his voice.  
  
Yami held his breath to see if he could hear the boy.  
  
Then Yami remembered what had happened at his house and poked his head under the bed. Sure enough Yami saw a little shaking ball of White cloth and a small weeping sound that escaped it.  
  
"Yugi come on you'll get cold"  
  
Yugi didn't move but stopped whimpering.  
  
"Yugi please it's just me no one else is here."  
  
Yugi slowly slid out from under the bed and Yami helped him back onto it.  
  
"Yami do I have to go and live with my dad again. I don't want to live there any more."  
  
"No Yugi I will make sure that it will never happen."  
  
Yugi smiled but the big scratch on his face burned like someone was trying to light his face on fire.  
  
"Yami?"  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"Why don't you go home?"  
  
"I'm worried about you Yugi. I'm worried that if I go no one will be there to look after you."  
  
"What about Casey?"  
  
"I'm sure Casey can make do for one night."  
  
"Can I go home with you?"  
  
"We'll see but I think now you should get some rest"  
  
Yami pulled the covers up around Yugi's neck reminding Yugi of how his mother would do that. Yugi drifted off to sleep and dreamt of rainbows, flowers and his mother.  
  
Yami sat in his chair and contemplated his night.  
  
"Excuse me but are you Yami?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Well you are needed at the police station."  
  
"Can't I talk outside?"  
  
"No I'm afraid not. There's a police car waiting for you outside."  
  
"Could you get someone in here to look after Yugi I don't want him to be alone"  
  
"I will"  
  
"Thanks" Yami walked outside and got in the cab.  
  
The driver seemed to know where he was going so Yami didn't need to speak.  
  
They arrived at the police station and Yami got out not even saying thanks to the driver.  
  
A policeman came out and greeted Yami  
  
"We weren't allowed to be in the hospital at this time of night that's why your here."  
  
"What do you need me for?"  
  
"Well Mr. Motou here declares that you were the one who assaulted Yugi. Until we here Yugi's side I'm afraid you won't be leaving here tonight"  
  
Adel: hehehe! poor Yami!  
  
Rumple: God when will this end?!  
  
Adel: Hahaha! Never! 


	11. Going Back

Adel: I'm going on a holiday with my friend so I won't be able to update for a while.  
  
Rumple: Thanx to everyone that reviewed! It is most appreciated!  
  
"What? You can't arrest me!"  
  
"I'm afraid we can. Sir please sit down"  
  
"No! Where's Mr. Motou?"  
  
"We let him go"  
  
"What!"  
  
"He answered all our questions and he's gone to take Yugi home."  
  
"But you can't h-he did that to Yugi!"  
  
"At the moment it's his word against yours and since he is Yugi's legal guardian we must let him go."  
  
"No he'll hurt him again!"  
  
"Please take a seat"  
  
"You can't do this!"  
  
"Sir please take a seat!"  
  
Yami angrily sat down mumbling things he should have kept to himself.  
  
"Now where were you at 10 o' clock last night?"  
  
"I was working I've even got an alibi to prove it!"  
  
"Okay who is this alibi?"  
  
"His name is Dean Jackson he's my Co-worker"  
  
"Mm...alright I'll talk to him soon in the mean time you're going to have to sit in there."  
  
The man pointed to a small room, which was lit with bright strip lights.  
  
"No I need to make sure Yugi is okay!"  
  
"He'll be fine you can see him as soon as we clear this up."  
  
Yami angrily marched towards the door and sat down on the chair. How much the police tried to convince him it wasn't a cell Yami knew better. He knew they thought he was the one who had hurt Yugi but what could he do?  
  
"Stop squirming you little brat and get in the house!"  
  
"Let me go!"  
  
"Yugi! Thanks to you I was in a police station all night trying to convince them it wasn't me!"  
  
"You deserved it!"  
  
Yugi knew he'd done it and a big hand came crashing down on his already bruised face.  
  
"Don't you ever talk back to me!"  
  
"I'm going to go stay with Yami soon and get away from you!"  
  
"My dear boy Yami doesn't even care about you and I think he would much rather get on with his own life than look after you!"  
  
"No he said he wouldn't let me live with you any more!"  
  
"Well where is he then? If he doesn't want you living with me then why isn't he here to stop me?"  
  
"He'll be here!"  
  
"I'm sure he will now get inside!"  
  
Yugi felt frightened and worried he would never see Yami again. What if Yami had forgotten about him or maybe he had just decided Yugi wasn't worth his time.  
  
Yugi sat in his room. He couldn't reach the window now on a count of the bed was bent and leaning on the side of the wall instead he sat on the floor with blankets covering him for warmth. He wanted to find Yami. But he was so tired that running away wasn't a good idea especially if that scary man was out there.  
  
Yugi's dad was downstairs watching telly. Maybe Yugi could sneak down and call Yami. He still had Yami's phone number written on his hand. Yami had written it on at the hospital.  
  
Yugi got up and tiptoed downstairs. He got to the kitchen and froze.  
  
The loud footsteps approached and grabbed his tiny jacket.  
  
"I thought I told you to stay in your room!"  
  
"I'm sorry I got hungry."  
  
"Yugi you don't eat unless I give you something!"  
  
"But..."  
  
"BUT NOTHING! Don't you dare talk back!"  
  
Yugi was thrown into the staircase and screamed in pain.  
  
"Leave me alone! I want Yami!"  
  
"He's not coming for you!"  
  
"Yes he is!"  
  
"NO HE'S NOT!"  
  
Yugi's face met a thick steel-capped boot.  
  
Blood gushed out of Yugi's mouth and he retreated back upstairs his father hot on his heels.  
  
But instead of going into his room he darted right into his dad's room and locked the door.  
  
Yugi snatched up the phone in his trembling hands and dialled the number leaving blood marks all over the phone.  
  
Rumple: Oh dear what will happen next?  
  
Adel: I know I have to make my chapters longer but I can't be bothered! When I get some more spare time I'll try. 


	12. Yami escapes

Adel: Tank you guys for reviewing! I am so happy! Also I'm sorry for taking so long to update but I'm here now!  
  
Rumple: Yay now we can get on wif de story!  
  
Yami looked at his watch impatiently. It was already 2 o' clock in the morning.  
  
"Dam it I need to see Yugi!"  
  
Yami's phone chirped in the standard ring tone he had set it on, no liking the ridiculous sounds people had playing on their phones.  
  
"Hello?" He said casually  
  
"Yami? I-I need your h-help!" Yugi managed to say.  
  
Yami instantly caught on to the alarm in Yugi's voice.  
  
"Yugi? W-what's wrong?"  
  
"I-" The phone line cut out.  
  
"Yugi? YUGI!"  
  
Yami tried to call back the number but it was engaged.  
  
"Hey Excuse me my friend is in trouble I need to get to him now"  
  
"Ah sorry man I can't let you out yet"  
  
"Please it's an emergency!"  
  
"Well you'll just have to wait"  
  
"No I can't someone's life is at stake!"  
  
"What's going on here?" The head of police said coming into view.  
  
"Please sir I need to get to my friend he may be in danger!"  
  
"Yami is it? Well I'm sorry but until this mess is sorted out I can let you leave"  
  
"But my-"  
  
"I'm sure he'll be fine. Mc Millan make sure he doesn't leave this room."  
  
"Right I won't sir."  
  
"PLEASE!" Yami yelled, "He needs my help!"  
  
Yami knew it was useless. He sat down and tried calling again.  
  
No luck he thought. Then Yami had an idea.  
  
He started coughing and pretending he was sick.  
  
"Hey what's wrong with you?"  
  
"I-I c-can't b-breathe" Yami choked.  
  
Foolishly Mc Millan opened the door.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
Yami dashed for the door bowling the young police officer over in the process.  
  
"Stop him!"  
  
Yami skidded around the corner dodging all the policemen.  
  
"Hey!" The head caught him, "What do you think you're doing?"  
  
Yami grabbed the gun resting in the man's pocket.  
  
"Give that back!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
There was dead silence in the room. Yami slowly moved towards the door and opened it.  
  
"I'll be back!" And with that he sped down the street.  
  
Yami ran as fast as he could trying to navigate his way around the roadway.  
  
He heard sirens behind him and could see the flashing lights reflecting off street signs and white fences.  
  
Yami kept running the police car getting closer and closer.  
  
Yami dived off the road and rolled into a ditch hoping the police car hadn't spotted him. Sure enough the police car when in the opposite direction.  
  
Yami sighed in relief and hauled himself up.  
  
He looked down at the gun in his left hand.  
  
"I have to get to Yugi!"  
  
Yami tried to remember the street name Yugi had mentioned earlier. He remembered the number but not the street.  
  
"Dam it" Yami sat down next to a tree to catch his breath.  
  
After a few minutes it came to him but he still had no idea how to get there. He glanced up at the street sign above him.  
  
Yami stared in disbelief. How could he be lucky enough to have reached the very street Yugi lived on when he had absolutely no idea where it was?  
  
Yami smiled and stood up.  
  
He started running again nearing Yugi's house. Yami stopped at the door wondering if he should knock or just storm in.  
  
Yami tried the door but it was locked. He tapped loudly hoping someone was home. Yami pressed his ear up against the door and listened intently.  
  
There was no answer and Yami knocked loudly again.  
  
"Hello!" He yelled.  
  
Still there was no reply. Irritated, Yami walked around to the back of the house and tried the back door. It was also locked.  
  
Yami cursed but then noticed an open window. He smiled and squeezed his body through without much difficulty.  
  
Now inside Yami looked around. The kitchen was filled with beer bottles and the floor was littered with broken glass. Yami's eyes were as big as tennis balls. He was astounded at what poor living conditions Yugi must have had to injure.  
  
Yami heard a cry from upstairs and figured it must have been Yugi. He quickly ran towards the staircase.  
  
Adel: Ooh! I promise I'll update quicker next time!  
  
Rumple: Great story Adel I likey!  
  
Adel: good!...review! 


	13. A Family?

I had a lot of time this weekend so I made this chapter longer and even had time to thank you guys!  
  
ShatteredSoul56: Evil Ha Well what can I say? Thanks for loving this story.  
  
Mistress-Shadowkat: I'm sorry Yugi will be all right Yami will look after him.  
  
Pharaoh Atemu's Angel: Thanx, here's the update glad you liked the chapter.  
  
Sakura Panther: Your right I wasn't really taking my time. I'm trying harder to make my chapters more interesting.  
  
KurAmaZqUrL626: I'm glad you think it was kewl. Here's the update.  
  
Padfootgrl126: He did kick butt thanks!  
  
Inuyasha0001: Yay! I will and thanks!  
  
Elizabeth Aiken: Your enthusiasm has made me want to right more.  
  
Yami dashed up the stairs two at a time desperate to get to Yugi. Yami ran into a very sturdy wall at the top of the stairs on a count of going to fast.  
  
"Ouch stupid wall." He moaned rubbing his head.  
  
Yami just about ripped the door off its hinges as he tried to open it. He looked around the room. A very sore looking Yugi sat on his bed his face filled with sorrow and bloody tears dripped onto the floor.  
  
"Yugi oh god what happened? did he hurt you? Are you okay?"  
  
Yami came rushing over and pulled Yugi's hand away from his mouth.  
  
He inspected Yugi split lip carefully.  
  
"Yugi you might need stiches come on I'll take you to the hospital"  
  
"No!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You'll leave me there just like last time!"  
  
"Where's you father?"  
  
"He- I don't know."  
  
"Is he here?"  
  
"No I think he went out"  
  
"Come on"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Please Yugi the police are after me I just need to get that mouth looked at"  
  
"Why are they after you?"  
  
"They ah... It's a long story I'll tell you when we get there okay"  
  
"I don't trust you any more!" Yugi tried to say gritting his teeth.  
  
"Yugi I promise I won't leave you look heres my house key"  
  
"Why are you giving it to me?"  
  
"So you can come home with me after this is all over"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yep I've got nothing against you staying so come on before that lip gets infected."  
  
"Okay"  
  
"Good". Yami got out his phone and called a cab.  
  
After no time at all the taxi arrived and Yami and Yugi got in.  
  
"Could you take us to the hospital please."  
  
"Sure and hey do you mind if I turn on the radio?" said the taxi driver.  
  
"No that's fine."  
  
Yami and Yugi sat quietly in the back of the car while the driver tried to find a good radio station.  
  
"A young man has escaped a prison cell. He was last seen running from the station about 6 o' clock this morning. He has very strange looking hair and is carrying a gun. Please contact the police department immediately if he is-"  
  
The driver quickly turned off the radio.  
  
"So are you the person everyone's been looking for?"  
  
"Me?"  
  
"Yea the one who escaped from that cell!"  
  
"Oh come on it was hardly a cell! Are you going to turn me in?"  
  
"No no as long as you haven't done anything illegal."  
  
Yami was silent and didn't move until they reached the hospital.  
  
He woke the sleeping boy next to him and the both got out of the car.  
  
Yugi trotted slowly behind Yami squeezing his hand tightly.  
  
"It's okay" Yami whispered.  
  
They went inside and Yami's eyes instantly locked onto the policeman talking to the receptionist.  
  
He quickly walked down the left side of the desk Yugi hesitantly following.  
  
He got past the desk and ran strait into a doctor, knocking him backward into a wall.  
  
"Oh sorry!"  
  
"It's no problem really." The doctor straitened up his papers and proceeded to walk down the corridor to see his next patient.  
  
"Hey are you a doctor?"  
  
"Indeed I am how can I help?"  
  
"Oh ah...well Yugi here split his lip and I was wondering if you could take a look at it"  
  
The doctor looked at Yami and then and Yugi and then at Yami again. He smiled. "Alright if you go wait in that room just there I'll be right with you."  
  
"Thank you so much!"  
  
Yami opened the door and sat Yugi down on a chair. He sighed deeply.  
  
"Yami?"  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"Why did you run from the police are you in trouble?"  
  
"Umm well...sort of"  
  
"How come?"  
  
"Maybe I'm not the right person to tell you Yugi, but its got something to do with your father."  
  
Yugi was quiet after that until the doctor came into the room.  
  
"Okay now. What's your name?"  
  
"Yu-gi"  
  
"Well Yugi why don't you take a seat on my big white chair and I'll take a look."  
  
Yugi reluctantly got onto the chair.  
  
"How did this happen?"  
  
Yami stood up.  
  
"Ah he um he f-fell out of bed!"  
  
"Out of bed wow that must of hurt"  
  
Yugi eyed Yami suspiciously.  
  
"Yea I did..." Yugi stated catching on to Yami's plan. He couldn't get his father in trouble could he?  
  
The doctor laughed "Hey don't worry about it happens all the time! Why just the other day a man came in with a broken finger and said he had broken it when he went to pick up the TV remote."  
  
Yami looked at the window in the door and noticed the policeman had gone.  
  
"Ah Yugi I'll be back in a minute I've just got to phone someone."  
  
"Are you sure? Yugi needs stitches I'm sure he would appreciate it if you stayed"  
  
Yugi looked at the doctor with concern.  
  
"Don't worry Yugi it will be fine!" The doctor piped up.  
  
Yami gave Yugi a reassuring look at walked outside.  
  
He quickly got out his phone.  
  
"Hello?" came a very sleepy voice.  
  
"Hey Dean, I need your help"  
  
"Yami. Hows that little boy?"  
  
"Not too good you see his father got out of prison and got me in trouble instead."  
  
"What!"  
  
"Yea well you're my only alibi so I need you to come to the police station at about 8:30am is that all right?"  
  
"Don't worry I'll be there with bells on"  
  
"Okay thanks bye"  
  
Yami rubbed his head and leaned against the wall all the running about had made him feel quite exhausted. He was scared for Yugi's safety but all he really wanted to do was go home and sit in his lovely warm house.  
  
Yami went back inside the ward.  
  
"Yugi everything is going to be alright. You'll see."  
  
Yugi looked at him with a disconcerted face as the doctor finished the last of the stitches.  
  
"There you go Yugi. Now you and your dad can go home."  
  
"He's not my..." Yami stopped and glanced at Yugi. He didn't seem to have a family and neither did Yugi. Maybe it could work out for the both of them.  
  
"Lets get this sorted okay Yugi?" 


	14. Unexpected Turns

Rumple: Well well well back again I see obviously you like this story  
  
Adel: Rumple come on I got some cat food.  
  
Rumple: I'm not into that stuff any more.  
  
Adel: Okay fine how about chicken necks?  
  
Rumple: Oh okay lets eat! PS- R&R  
  
Yami thanked the doctor as he left the room.  
  
"Hows those stitches Yugi?"  
  
"They're okay."  
  
"Good I think we should get going."  
  
Yugi looked at him. What did that mean? Was he going back to his dad? No Yami had given Yugi his house key.  
  
"Are we going to your house Yami?"  
  
"Soon but I'm still in trouble with the police so I'll have to go to the station first."  
  
Yugi smiled sadly all he really wanted was to go home to Yami's house and forget about everything that had happened.  
  
They walked cautiously out into the centre of the hospital. Yugi gripping Yami's hand as tight as ever. Yami relaxed a bit when he didn't see any policemen. Yami and Yugi gingerly walked to the exit and were just at the door when they heard a "Hey you! Stop!"  
  
Yami turned around and was tackled by the security guard.  
  
"G-get off me!"  
  
The man grabbed Yami's arms and twisted them behind his back.  
  
"Ah Get off!" The skirmish was attracting quite a lot of attention.  
  
Yami tried to get up but his head was smacked hard onto the floor.  
  
Yami gave up with little effort and let the man cuff his hands.  
  
"The police will be here soon so don't try anything," Said the guard getting himself up off the floor.  
  
Yami made an attempt to get up but the guard now holding him down by his foot didn't let him move.  
  
He looked around for Yugi but with so many people gathered around it was hard to see him.  
  
"Listen" He told the guard "I'm not the one you want!"  
  
"Yea right! If I believed every criminal I'd caught I would have been sacked long ago."  
  
"But-" What's the use Yami thought, "At least can you look after Yugi?"  
  
"Yugi? Where is he?"  
  
"He must of run off. He's scared please find him!"  
  
"Oh I see trying to make a quick get away by making me go look for a nonexistent kid." The guard spat happy to have won the argument.  
  
"No please I don't want to lose him again!"  
  
Suddenly the police came through the door.  
  
"Your smart Yami but not smart enough" said the head proudly.  
  
The two other policemen picked Yami off the floor and took him outside.  
  
"Yugi! No let me go!" Yami struggled and dug his heals into the ground but it was no use. He got put in the car and it drove away.  
  
"No turn around!" Yami kicked the door trying to get someone's attention.  
  
Yugi sighed and came out from under the hospital bed. He looked out the door for the guard but didn't see him. His lip hurt again now that the anaesthetic had worn off. Yami was in trouble Yugi knew for sure but how much trouble and where had they taken him?  
  
Why had he run off? Yami needed him. He had to find him.  
  
Yami glared at the head of police who sat opposite him.  
  
"Yami why did you run off like that?"  
  
"I went to find Yugi"  
  
"Yugi? I thought he was with his father."  
  
"He was and I went over to stop Yugi from being hurt."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Why! Because Yugi was in danger that's why!" Yami shouted his voice rising.  
  
"Okay okay so where is the gun?"  
  
"The gun?"  
  
"You took the gun remember?"  
  
Yami thought about it. He couldn't remember what happened to it; maybe he left it somewhere.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"I see well for someone who clams to be innocent your doing a pretty bad job of it."  
  
"Please can someone go find Yugi."  
  
"Yes yes we have got someone looking for him right now."  
  
Yugi sat on the bed and thought about what to do next. He looked around for a tissue and accidentally knocked something off the table. He looked down to see what it was and was shocked to find a gun sitting on the floor.  
  
"Wow is that a real gun," He said absently.  
  
Yugi bent down to pick it up. It wouldn't be safe to leave it there and besides maybe it belonged to Yami.  
  
The gun felt cold and heavy in Yugi's palms and he felt a great responsibly. He put it inside his jacket and noticed a window next to the bed.  
  
Yugi climbed onto the bed and examined the window. Once he learnt how to unlock it he slipped out and landed into a big heap of wet snow.  
  
Wet but relatively unharmed he made his way down the street.  
  
The police had asked enough questions to make Yami's brain explode but they had finally finished and now he was sitting in a real cell.  
  
He smiled when Dean entered the room.  
  
"God Yami you look awful!"  
  
"Dean!"  
  
Yami got up and gave his old friend a hug.  
  
"What happened to Yugi?"  
  
"I don't know he just ran off"  
  
"We should go look for him. Don't worry I told them everything so it's all sorted but you will have to come back once we do find him."  
  
Yami's smile widened.  
  
"Okay lets go Yugi needs our help."  
  
Adel: I've nearly finished this story so I might start up my other one again. Only a few more chappies! Thanks for reading. 


	15. Is this the end of Yugi?

Adel: OMG I'm sooooo sorry My computer like completely crashed and I was waiting for it to be fixed so I could load my last two chapters but in the end I wrote them out again. What's strange it that I completely changed my plot.

Yugi stubbled down the road. He could see his breath in the air. It reminded him of his dad's cigarette smoke. He shivered.

Up ahead of him he saw a bush rustle. It was strange because there was no wind.

He began to run. He wasn't a very fast runner but Yugi thought it was better than walking away. He swerved past the bush, never taking his eye off it.

Suddenly the bush made an attempt to grab his arm. At first Yugi just backed away but the bush got closer.

"Go away!" Yugi screamed, "Leave me alone!"

The bush stopped and was still. Yugi stared at it before he got the courage to get closer.

Two arms shot out from it and grabbed Yugi's feet and forcefully knocked him down.

Yugi lashed out at the bush, which had already reviled it's self as being a man.

"Hi didn't think I would see you again"

Yugi's heart sank as he heard the voice of the man he had run into last night.

"Go away!" Yugi screamed defensively.

A smile creped onto his pale face.

He was just about to speak when someone grabbed his shoulder.

"Can I help you?"

"Ohh hi I was just-"

"That's my son so you better not mess with him got it!"

"Well, I was just going to help him."

"Yes like last time in the bushes!"

"You were there?"

"Of corse I was there."

"Why didn't you...stop me?"

"I wanted to teach him a lesson for running away. So bet it!"

The man stared into the dark eyes of Yugi's dad.

"I would run before the police come if I were you."

Yugi looked at his attacker and then at his father.

The man just stared for a bit and then took off down the road as fast as he could.

Yugi scrabbled to his feet and started to back away.

"And as for you Yugi!"

"Leave me alone!" Yugi bellowed tears of frustration and anger pouring down his face.

"I'm sick of being bossed around by you just go away!"

"YUGI! You have coursed so much trouble! Did you know that! I was in jail all night thanks to you!"

"I'm sorry but I didn't do anything wrong! I do everything you tell me to do!"

"What about my watch Yugi you broke that! You broke my heart! Your mother is dead because of you!"

"No!" Yugi covered his ears with his hands and started to walk backwards down the street.

Mr. Motou grabbed his jacket and carried him to the car.

He opened the boot and threw Yugi in.

"Let me go!" Yugi yelped.

Mr Motou started the car.

"Please dad I want to stay with Yami let me go please." Yugi wailed but Mr. Motou turned on the radio so as not to hear him.

"Hurry up Dean!" Yami yelled from the car seat.

"I'm coming calm down."

Dean pulled on his jacket and got into the police car.

"Where we headed?"

"I don't know yet let's just look down some streets for him."

"Good call Yami," said the police officer next to him.

Yugi's father zoomed round corners as fast as he could go. Making Yugi roll around in the boot despairingly.

Yugi let out a sob. He wanted Yami. He wanted his Mother. Why was it always him? Why was he always the one getting hurt? Yugi bit his lip. 'It's no fair!' Then his heart skipped a beat. Sirens? Had he heard sirens? Yes police sirens.

"Damn!" Hissed Mr. Motou angrily.

The car swerved off the road and down a hill.

"After him!" Shouted Dean.

"I don't see Yugi! We have to look for him!"

"Listen Yami we need this guy behind bars! Then we will look for Yugi."

Mr. Motou tried desperately to lose the Trinity but they were hot on his heels.

They darted in and out of bushes and around rocks. Mr. Motou took a sharp, unexpected turn right coursing the police car to smack into a tree and burst into flames. It was silent. The dust from the ground swirled about the car.

"Yami! Dean! Are you guys okay?"

"Come on we need to get out!" Dean shouted.

"Yami? You okay?" Asked the officer shaking him.

"Yeah. Do you call that driving?"

The three got out and attempted to chase Mr. Motou. But it was no good. He soon left them far behind.

"W-we have t-to go b-back and call for back u-up!" Panted Dean.

"Don't worry boys that track leads up to a cliff. He won't be going anywhere come on we will meet him up there." Smirked the officer.

Yugi closed his eyes tightly and curled into a ball. The car sped up the path like a flash of green lightening. Suddenly it came to a stop. And Yugi saw daylight once again as the boot was opened.

"Get out!"

"Wha?"

"Get out of the car!"

Yugi slowly slid from inside the boot and felt the snow under his shoes as he landed on it.

Yugi looked straight into his father's eyes, which seemed a little unnerving to him. Yugi normally wouldn't dare look him in the eye. Now he saw them he noticed how angry and fearful they were.

"Yugi, You are going to wish you were never born!"

Yugi wiped the tears from his face. He wasn't scared any more.

"I thought you loved me! You didn't help me when that man attacked me!"

"So! What you going to do about I squirt?"

Yugi stood his ground.

"I HATE YOU!" And without warning he charged at his father pushing him with all his might over the edge of the cliff.

Mr. Motou's eyes grew large as he stubbled. He grabbed Yugi's legs and pulled him down too.

Yugi tried to grab the edge but he lost his balance.

Time seemed to go in slow motion as the two fell.

Yami stared horrified.

"YUGI!" He just stood there taking in what had happened. Then grief overtook his fear. Tears made their way down his cheeks and plopped onto the snowy grass. His heart scorched his chest and his head buzzed.

"How can this be? He can't be gone!

Can he?"

Adel: Well I didn't expect that to happen. I just stared writing and couldn't stop! It's really rushed I know but I think it added to what Yami was feeling. Ya know. Well there's one more chapter. Sorry It's soooooooooo late.

Rumple: Ohhhh yes the final conclusion of Past Times!


	16. Epilogue

Yugi held onto the root tightly with both hands. He wasn't going to give up now! His father dangled helplessly with two hands gripped tightly around Yugi's legs.

Yami bit his lip and sat himself down on a rock. Dean and the Officer searched the car.

'Help' it was faint but Yami heard it. Deep within his mind he felt Yugi call out to him.

'Yugi' Yami sprang to his feet and ran over to the edge of the cliff. Sure enough he saw Yugi and Mr. Motou about 5 feet down clinging to the rock.

"Yugi!" Yami's voice choked on his tears.

Yugi looked up.

"Yami!"

"I'll get you hold on."

He could see Yugi slipping.

"Haha what are you going to do now Yugi?" Teased his father.

He started to swing on Yugi's legs.

"I don't care if I die why don't you just let go?"

"Why don't you let go!" Yugi shouted.

"Because I'm holding onto you.

"Let go now!"

"No!"

"If you want to die then let go!"

Yugi's fingers started to lose blood and he found it really hard to hold on. The pain was terrible. But the fear of dieing was greater.

"Don't listen to him Yugi. You can do it!" Yami's concerned voice shouted down.

Dean looked franticly for some rope in Mr. Motou's car while Officer Mc Millan ran down the path back to his car.

"Yugi just let go it's easy!"

One of Yugi's hand dropped and he now held on with one.

"Yami I can't hold on."

"Yes you can Yugi"

Mr. Motou started to swing again and then laugh.

"STOP SWINGING!"

"No I like swinging it's a fun thing to do before you die."

"Stop swinging or I'll shoot you!"

Mr. Motou stopped.

"What you'll shoot me? Haha with what?"

"With this!" Yugi grabbed the gun out of his pocket with his free hand and aimed it at his father.

"Don't be silly Yugi. A seven-year-old doesn't even know how a gun works!"

Yugi pulled back the trigger.

"Wanna see if it's true?"

"Okay then shoot me!"

"Yugi don't listen to him concentrate on holding on."

"Come on Yugi shoot me. And then you can shoot yourself. It's better than falling."

Mr. Motou started swinging again.

"Shoot me! Shoot me!"

The root began to move in the rock and it started to slip.

"Shoot me! Shoot me!

Yugi looked up at Yami. This was his last chance.

"Shoot me! Shoot me! Shoot me!" BANG!

Mr. Motou let go and fell. He landed on the sharp rocks at the bottom with a crack.

Yugi dropped the gun and grabbed the root with both hands.

"Hold on Yugi!"

The officer ran back breathlessly with the rope.

"H-here. I-it's a-all I f-found."

Dean grabbed the rope and tied it to the stuff he found in Mr. Motou's car.

"That should be long enough."

He passed it to Yami who eagerly took it.

"Yugi I'm passing the rope down. Grab it with both hands okay."

"Yep." Yugi saw the root slip off more but he grabbed the rope just in time.

"Got it!"

Then Yami, Dean and Officer Mc Millan pulled the rope in and hauled Yugi up.

"Well done Yugi." Dean smiled

"You had us worried there for a minute." Said Mc Millan.

Yami didn't say anything he just put his arms around Yugi and gave him a big hug.

They all got into Mr. Motou's car and drove home.

Yugi sat in the back with Yami who was wrapping his hands in bandages. Something caught his eye. Yugi bent down and looked at the shinny object. It was a watch. Yugi smiled when he looked at it.

"Yugi? What's that?"

"It's a watch. It belonged to my mother. It never really worked properly. It stopped working when my dad had it. I don't know why."

"Wow. Well you better hold on to it and maybe we can get it fixed."

Yugi smiled "Yea maybe."

"Yugi?"

"Mm?"

"How would you like to come live with me?"

"Really? I mean you wouldn't mind?"

"I would love you too. Old Casey isn't much company. He just sleeps all day."

Yugi beamed with happiness.

The Officer stopped at Yami's house.

"Yami I think you can go."

"Really?"

"You'll be needed in court next week but apart from that you're free to go."

"I'll call you in the morning Yam, take care. Dean waved as the two went inside to start a new life... together.

The End.

Adel: Well that's the end cries I hope you all enjoyed it. Actually the ending was sort of dumb but it had to end somewhere.

Rumple: I think I'll do the next story. It can be called 'Rumple Saves Everyone from Evil.'

Adel: Ha...Yea Anyway Thanks to:

Takes deep breath

Mobileholmes, Ziparithian Queen, Black-Flare-Shadow, Millenniumgrl126, padfootgrl126, WinterBliss, Lumos, momocolady, KurAmaZgUrL626, Elizabeth Aiken, Joey Wheeler, Millenniumgrl126, Dark Angel Princess,ShatteredSoul56, MistressShadowkat,inuyasha0001,Pharaoh'sEgyptianArabian, MysticJunebugs,KaibaGurl47 ,kiya ,Shinichi-Chan, cj, Emily, Nina wyndia, Animefreak500, Kitty Neko, Chebnile, carlia, Hotaru-Yuugijou, colleen, Bloody Cross, stephanie zollner, Nightlight5, Fushicho Hime, Pharaoh Atemu's Angel, SoulDreamer, Yugi-obsessed Misstress of cornchips Dark mage of sea 13 Star Girl11 ,yaminakathy Pharaoh Atemu's Angel ,momocolady , Curtis Zidane Ziraa, and YamiYugimoto92.

And anyone else that I forgot who reviewed.

Written by Leda Farrow & Rumple Stilt Skin © 2004.


End file.
